1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to fast steering mirror for visible and infrared optical systems.
2. Background Art
In certain optical applications, stabilization of the Line of Sight (“LOS”) is critical. This particularly includes applications in optical systems housed in vehicles rather than being stationary. Significant cost savings are realized as expensive feedbacks and control electronics are eliminated while micro stepping for scan interlace and stabilization functions are preserved. Illustrative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,669, to Patel, entitled “Flexure Design for a Fast Steering Scanning Mirror”, issued Aug. 27, 1996.